Chaos' Commanders
by YoungJay
Summary: What happens when the boys of the Big Three feel betrayed and abandoned? What happens when they run into Chaos? Percy/Thalia Jason/Piper Nico/OC Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters, Rick Riordan does!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does!

No POV

The three boys of the Big Three felt betrayed by the people they did so much for. They decided to leave a note just in case anybody decided to care, the note read.  
_Dear Campers,  
We decided to leave, there is nothing left for us here so we're leaving and we're not coming back. You probably won't care but we figured we should at least tell you that we were leaving. After all we did for you this is how you repay us? By acting as if we don't exist. You left us for our egotistical brothers. Annabeth cheated on me with Chad, Jason felt as if no one cared for him because of Stephen, and same with Nico because of Trent. We hate you all except Thalia, Piper, Carrie, Katie, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Grover, and Chiron.  
With no love at all (except for those mentioned),_

_Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo.  
P.S. We hope you like our parting gifts. Minotaur Horn (Percy), Skull Ring (Nico), and Roman Praetor Toga (Jason)_

And with that, they left. The three boys were on their own for about 2 months before Chaos found them. During these 2 months they fought off monsters, a lot of monsters, and they would bring kids to Camp Half-Blood when they found out they were demigods. They always had a hood on so that no one see their faces. They brought about 100 campers to camp and when the kids asked who they were they would just say 'We're your heroes' and leave before anyone could see them. One day they were walking and Chaos appeared.

_~Flashback~  
Percy, Jason, and Nico were just walking down an ally looking for somewhere to rest and then a vortex appeared and a man stepped out in an all-black suit, except his face was literally just the like galaxy, stars and all. They drew their weapons, and then the man spoke, "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe. I do not come to harm you, I come to make you an offer. I have been watching you three the past 2 months, I see you have no one. Your fathers have shown you no love, your friends have betrayed you and left you alone. I can offer you to be the Commanders of my army, you will be the strongest beings in the universe and you will come to train with me and I will give you three the powers of Chaos and you will be stronger than the titans and the gods. You would have to change your names though so no one knows who you are, Perseus you will become Alpha, Jason you will be known as Stormstrike, and Nico you will now be known as Shadow. Do you accept?" The three boys were just standing there with their mouths wide open. Percy looked at Jason and Nico and they nodded, so he turned back to Chaos and said, "We accept, let's do it."  
"Okay, well come step through the vortex with me, but first put these on pull the hoods up, the hoods are magical and no one would be able to see under unless you pull them off," Chaos said as he handed the boys cloaks. Once they put the all-black cloaks on they sort of changed, Percy's now had a sea-green trim around his, Jason's had a sky blue around his, and Nico now had a crimson red around his. They walked through the vortex into a huge room, Chaos must have been having a meeting because people were in the room. They were all around a huge table, and there was three empty chairs at the end of the table, one at the head opposite of Chaos and two right next to the chair on opposite sides. Chaos motioned the boys to the seats, Percy/Alpha sat at the head and Jason and Nico sat next to him. Nothing happened for a while then the chairs started to change, Percy's chair turned sea green and it looked like waves were on it, moving, it looked like the ocean. Jason's chair turned sky blue and then clouds appeared on the chair, and then Nico's chair turned a dark black and skulls appeared on the chair. They looked at each other and said in unison excitedly, "Sweet!" They didn't notice the army staring at them awestruck, Chaos spoke, "Generals and Lieutenants! Your new Commanders are here! Alpha, Stormstrike, and Shadow!"  
~End Flashback~_

That is how Alpha, Stormstrike, and Shadow were born.


	2. Chapter 1

The boys POV  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does!

Alpha POV

My name is Alpha, I am the second most powerful being in the universe, after Chaos that is. My two brothers and I have been Chaos' Commanders for the past 10,000 chaos years. I say

chaos years because every Earth year (I am from Earth) is 1,000 chaos years. In my past life I was known as Perseus Jackson, or Percy, son of Poseidon. I choose not to go by that name now, too many memories.

_~Flashback~  
Camp has been hectic, kids getting claimed daily. I got a new younger brother he was 15, his name was Chad Stevens. This kid a huge ego and he only defeated a Fury, BARELY. I needed to help him when he got to the border. I went to my mom's for a few days to get away from his ego. I was coming back to camp from my mom's house a day early. I wanted to surprise Annabeth, our relationship has been a little rocky lately. She has been really distant and I don't know why. I got back and ran to the Athena Cabin. I knocked on the door and Malcom answered, "Hey Perce! What's up man?"  
"Nothing much, hey have you seen Annabeth?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah she's down by the lake."  
"Thanks bro!"  
I ran off to the lake and I saw my 'brother' with my girlfriend. Anger filled me and I willed the entire lake to rise and both of them just stared at in shock and then turned around to see me, they looked terrified. I let the lake fall back, Annabeth ran at me but I just put a water wall in-between us. She tried to apologize, I yelled "WE ARE THROUGH! NEVER IN YOUR LIFE TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I walked away, I almost made it until he called me a coward. He ran at me, I just tripped him and punched him in the face and walked away. I turned back and saw Annabeth trying to take care of him. I only had a few friends now because Chad took them all from me, all except Jason, Nico, Thalia, Piper, and Carrie. I didn't want to be at this stupid camp anymore so I packed a bag and decided to leave. I went to say bye to Jason and Nico but when I got to Zeus' cabin Jason and Nico were already there with bags packed. They looked at me and said in unison "We're leaving," I laughed and said, "I was coming in here to tell you guys that, what happened?"  
~End Flashback~_

Stormstrike POV

Stormstrike, that's what my brothers and Chaos call me. I'm the third strongest being in the universe, along with Shadow, after my older brother Alpha and Chaos. Alpha and Shadow aren't really my brothers, they are my cousins but over time we looked after each other like brothers and I don't know, we kind of started saying we were brothers once we got to Chaos' army. My old name? Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or Zeus. But nowadays I choose to go by Stormstrike. I hate the name Jason Grace, it brings up my old camps, or camp I should say since Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter came together.

_~Flashback~  
It all started when I found out I had a half-brother. Thalia was with the Hunters so it was just me and him. His name was Stephen Brooks, just sounds like tool name right? He came into camp and never defeated anything and he swore he was the best thing since oxygen. He was egotistical, everyone started to love him and Percy's new brother. They became the cool kids at camp along with the new son of Hades. I even saw Piper hanging out with him! She never cheated on me, I don't think, but still. I couldn't take it anymore, I saved these people in the war against Gaea and this is how they repay me? I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to leave. I went to my cabin to pack and found Nico sitting there with a bag. "Nico," he looked up. "I'm leaving I can't stand my upstart little brother." Nico just looked at me and I saw anger and hatred in his eyes. I asked him what happened. He told me he'd tell me while I packed.  
~End Flashback~_

Shadow POV

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades is what they used to call me, now I go by Shadow. I am also the third most powerful person in the universe. I love it, people are scared of me and my brothers and that makes me grin, I do miss a few people from my old life but mostly one, Carrie Williams, a daughter of Demeter. She was perfect, with the long brown hair and the hazel eyes, gorgeous. I loved her but I didn't know if she loved me. Anyway, that's the past right? Now it's just me and my two older cousins/brothers and Chaos. No one knows our identities except Chaos. We became so much powerful and wise in the last 10,000 chaos years. I am sure no one would remember us from the stupid camp from Hades.

_~Flashback~  
I had a new brother named Trent Stewart, I tried to be cool with him but he just thought he was oh-so-powerful, I mean he thought he could beat Percy? He had to be kidding. I tried to be a good brother but it didn't work, it all changed the day I told Trent about Carrie, my crush. I told him I liked her and he made fun of me for it, whatever. But the next day, I saw him with her and he was making moves on her and I hated it. I waited for him to come back to the cabin to ask him what it was about, he just laughed in my face and said, "Not like you had a chance, you're a creep and everyone knows it." I hated it I, I wanted to kill him and his little gang of friends, that including Chad and Stephen. But I couldn't because they were Zeus' and Poseidon's favorite children I couldn't hurt them, and my dad would kill me if I hurt his trophy son. I packed and went to say bye to my older cousin Jason, he told me he was leaving and he looked at me and asked, "Dude, what happened?" I motioned him inside his cabin and said "I'll tell you while you pack."  
~End Flashback~_


	3. Chapter 2

The girls POV  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson characters. Rick Riordan does!

Thalia POV

It's been 10 years since Percy, Jason, and Nico left. 10 years since I got kicked out of the Hunters because I fell in love, I fell in love with Percy Jackson. He's my best friend and was always there for me and when he needed me the most I wasn't there. The gods made us immortal including Annabeth, Chad, Trent, and Stephen so we can look for Percy, Jason, and Nico but they are nowhere to be found about 2 months after they left there was stories about 3 guys bringing kids to camp and I knew it had to be them but no one ever found them. I remember going back to camp to tell him that I loved him but when I got there everyone was at the big house.

_~Flashback~  
I walked into the big house and I noticed that the person I was looking for wasn't there, Percy, Jason, and Nico weren't there. I saw Annabeth sitting with Percy's brother Chad and he had a black eye, but she was holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, I thought to myself 'What the Hades?'_ _Chiron motioned me to sit down so I sat and then he pulled out a letter and spoke, "I've called you guys here because 3 campers have disappeared, they just left but they did leave a note and some items behind. I am going to read the note." He spoke like he was down about something. He began to read, "Dear Campers, We decided to leave, there is nothing left for us here so we're leaving and we're not coming back. You probably won't care but we figured we should at least tell you that we were leaving. After all we did for you this is how you repay us? By acting as if we don't exist. You left us for our egotistical brothers. Annabeth cheated on me with Chad, Jason felt as if no one cared for him because of Stephen, and same with Nico because of Trent. We hate you all except Thalia, Piper, Carrie, Katie, Connor and Travis, Clarisse, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Grover, and Chiron.  
With no love at all (except for those mentioned),_

_Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo.  
P.S. We hope you like our parting gifts." Chiron turned around a grabbed Percy's Minotaur horn, Nico's skull ring, and Jason's Praetor toga. I was angry at the campers and I was sad. I looked around and everyone but Chad, Stephen, Trent, and Annabeth looked upset. Chad jumped up and said "HA! They left what cowards?!" Trent, Stephen, and Annabeth all laughed. Before I could even say anything Frank, Clarisse, and the Stolls had them off the ground yelling at them. Hazel, Piper, Katie, Carrie and Grover were in tears. Chiron was looking at the floor, after they threatened the egotistical jerks Frank, Clarisse, and the Stolls were upset too. I walked straight up to Annabeth and slapped her, "How dare you cheat on Percy after everything he did for you?! He was in love with you, he held up the sky for you, and we are no longer friends." She was so angry at me but I didn't care, she looked up at me and stared me straight in my eyes and said, "Percy Jackson is a coward." I lost it, I grabbed her and threw her into the wall. Then turned on the campers and said, "None of us would be here if it wasn't for those three, especially Percy," after I said that I ran out of the big house crying. Piper, Carrie, Hazel, and Katie followed me and that's when I told them I loved Percy.  
~End Flashback~_

But I couldn't tell Percy that, I wish I could. I am the immortal counselor of Zeus' Cabin now, I ran to see my now best friend Piper McLean, immortal counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, and we got along very well because we wanted to find Jason and Percy. I ran into the cabin and found Carrie and Piper, I smiled and gave them each hugs, we always spoke and tried to see if any of us had new information on the boys. The Olympians and the immortal campers have a meeting every year to see if anyone has seen or heard anything about the missing heroes of Olympus. It was coming up in a few days.

Piper POV

The girls (Thalia and Carrie) really beat ourselves up for the disappearance of Nico, Jason, and Percy. If we had been there for them would they still be here? We miss them, I miss my boyfriend, Thalia and Carrie really miss Percy and Nico, they were in love with them.

Carrie POV

I really hope they come back. I really hope Nico comes back I need to tell him I love him.

Uhh first story, so tell me what you think


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

**Well Question, I'm stuck on who I should make the boys second in command.. any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 3

Third POV

Alpha was training in the Chaos Arena, he was using his signature sword 'Riptide'. Besides him only Stormstrike, Shadow, and Chaos know that it's Riptide. It doesn't look the same at all, instead of the celestial bronze it was, it now is celestial bronze, imperial gold, and stygian iron. It was now black with a sea-green hilt. He was training with his lieutenant Hammer, in Hammer's past life he was called Charles Beckendorf. Everyone knew of his past, he had no shame mainly because the camp did nothing wrong to him and his girlfriend Pegasus, (**I am sure you know who it is) **Silena Beauregard.

Hammer wasn't a match for Alpha, but really no one was besides Chaos himself and sometimes that even looked shaky. Alpha had his sword at Hammer's throat when he was interrupted by Stormstrike. "Hey Alpha!" he called.  
"Yeah Sparky?" Alpha responded.  
"Chaos wants to see us. Bring Hammer, he wants us and our lieutenants." And with that he ran off.

Alpha POV

"Hey Hammer, you don't think it's weird that he wants all of us do you? Last time he wanted all of us it was bad news." I said and he thought for a minute before answering.  
"I don't know man, it is weird but then again _is _a pretty weird guy if you haven't noticed." We laughed and headed off to the meeting room. Ever since I have been here I keep thinking of one person, _Thalia Grace_. I am in love with her. _Wait, I did not just think that_. But I think I am it all started when Chaos took us back to the River Styx, I had to bathe in it again because Annabeth was no longer my hold to the mortal world and Jason and Nico had to do it for the first time.

_~Flashback~  
We arrived at the River Styx and Chaos just looked at us and said, "Well let's get going! We don't have all day." Jason was the first to step in. He tried to do it like I had the first time and just walk in all tough. But that failed completely as he fell in. Nico, Chaos, and I had to hold back our laughter. He looked like he was in so much pain. He looked at us helpless, and then we saw his face change. He had hope and he flew out of the river and coughed and muttered "Pipes, where are you?" He muttered so low hoping that no one would hear him but I did and I'm sure Nico did too because he looked at me and grinned. Next, was Nico he was quicker than expected. He went in and flew right out. He whispered to me "I saw Carrie," and then he smiled and fell asleep, guess he never changes. I looked at Jason and he was sleeping too, they must be tired or something. Then I looked at Chaos and he nodded. Then I just jumped in, it was just as painful as last time. I started to lose hope and started to disappear, then I heard her, I heard HER. "Kelp head! Get up! You're not leaving me again," I looked up and saw spikey black hair, electrifying blue eyes and the most beautiful smile ever that belonged to Thalia Grace. I flew out and thought to myself 'gods I love you Thals'.  
~End Flashback~_

That's when I knew I loved her, I smiled. Then frowned because I will never see her again. Whenever Nico and Jason asked who I saw I just smiled and shrugged. Before I could fully process the memory I entered the meeting room and took my sea-green chair.

Shadow POV

I was just lying in my bed, thinking of her, Carrie. I really hoped I got to see her again. I really wanted to, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?!" I called out.  
"Stormstrike, you alone? Open up!" Jason called out. I got up and opened the door, he walked in and looked around and closed the door. "Nico I gotta tell you something," he said, he looked worried.  
"Yeah, whatsup Jay?" I asked, thinking why he is worried.  
"Okay, I didn't tell Perce because you know his anger problems but Chaos told me we were going back to Earth. . ." he trailed off. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was excited though, maybe Carrie will be there!  
"Why?" I tried to hold the little bit of happiness I felt inside.  
"The Titans are rising with Gaea and they're going to Earth for their revenge." I shifted my feet.  
"Oh." I said. I was thinking the blurted out. "Hey Jay, I'm kind of happy we're going back. Maybe I'll see Carrie."  
He smiled, "I know how you feel little bro, I wanna see Pipes so bad."  
"I am not your little bro! Chaos made us immortal at the same time so we cannot age and I am the same age as you!"  
"Not really," he laughed. "You just made yourself look 18 along with me and Perce."  
"Speaking of him. How do you think he will handle it? I don't want him blowing up, literally."  
"We'll see man, we shall see."

Stormstrike POV

Nico and I walked around looking for our lieutenants. I was looking for Hawkeye, otherwise known as Will Solace. He died in the war with Gaia, he's now my lieutenant. Nico on the other hand was looking for both of his lieutenants we call them Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 or I-1 and I-2. You probably know them as Connor and Travis Stoll. They died last year, they said a prank went wrong. That's all they told us. Alpha doesn't know but Shadow told them our identities. They make our home here _interesting_. When we found them they were together because Travis and Connor did some magic on Will's bow so whenever he tries to shoot an arrow the string disappears. He was fuming, it was so funny. "Hey guys!" I called and they all turned towards me and ran up to me and saluted. "Hey we have to go to the meeting room, I think we have a mission." We all ran to the room and sat down in our chairs, we all have our own chairs. Except for Pegasus, she just comes because of Hammer and Alpha lets her.

Third POV

All the Commanders and their respected Lieutenants (including Pegasus) sat down waiting for Chaos to enter and speak to us. He came in and said "I have a mission for you, Gaia and Kronos are rising on Earth and I need you to go back and save them. Now I know I told you that you would never have to go back but you have to, Perseus this means you too. You guys should know that Alpha is Percy Jackson also." There were gasps from some of the people who didn't know.  
"But Sir, you told me I wouldn't have to go back!" Percy yelled starting to get angry. He started to glow and smoke.  
"Percy, calm down. You need to calm down, maybe you'll see Thalia." Jason said to him.  
"But what if I see _her_?" He started to calm down a little bit.  
"You should also know that you will have a choice to make once you are done with the mission. It will be up to you on what you choose." Chaos said. Everyone in the room started to get nervous. They didn't know what to think about this 'choice'. "You shall leave tomorrow, I have to go to Olympus and warn them that you are coming. Also, at one point while you are there you must show your true identities or else they will not trust you. That is all." And with that Chaos disappeared into a portal.  
"Alright you guys, you heard him! Let's go pack." Alpha said. Stormstrike and Shadow stayed behind to talk to him. Shadow spoke "Hey uh Perce, you know we're here for you right? We don't really want to go see everyone who betrayed us either."  
"Yeah man, I'm with Nico all the way. But we have to go. I wanna see Pipes, and I'm sure you guys wanna see Carrie and Thalia too. Look on the bright side." Stormstrike said.  
"Yeah you guys are right. I love you guys. Let's go back and hope I don't get too angry and blow everything up." Alpha laughed and they walked out of the meeting room.


	6. Chapter 4

**Rick Riordan Owns Percy Jackson Characters. NOT me**

* * *

Thalia POV

The gods called us to a meeting today on Olympus, which is very strange because they almost never call campers to their council meetings. Something big must be happening, has to be the only reason. It's so weird at the meetings though, all the counselors have to be there, all of us are immortal anyway. I just don't want to see _her_, the reason Percy left, we haven't been friends since then. It sucks that she's a counselor and immortal at that. We walked into Olympus, all the major cabin counselors. Me for the Zeus Cabin, the egotistical jerk Chad Stevens for Poseidon, Katie Gardner and Carrie Williams (my best friend) for Demeter, Clarisse la Rue and Frank Zhang for Ares, Annabeth Chase for Athena, Austin (don't know his last name) for Apollo, Leo Valdez for Hephaestus, Piper Mclean (my other best friend), Chris Rodriguez for Hermes, Pollux for Dionysus, and Hazel Levesque for Hades. We all walked in together and Zeus spoke once we were all inside. "CAMPERS! COUNCIL! Let the meeting begin!" he roared. "Now you probably don't know this but Gaea and the Titans are rising again, only together this time." There was whispers and gasps all around the room.

Piper POV

_Whoa, that's big news!_ They're rising again. I whispered to Thalia and Carrie, "You would think they would give us a break." They chuckled quietly. Zeus began to speak again, "Now, now, now I know we do not have our uhm," he paused. "_Strongest _demigods, Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo. But we will win this war because we have help." Then Percy's idiotic, big-headed brother decided to speak, "Who needs help when you have me! The great-"  
Hades cut him off, "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE GODLING!" he bellowed. It was pretty terrifying, I saw Chad wince. Then a black portal appeared in the throne room. A man stepped out in an all-black suit, his face was literally just the like galaxy.

He spoke, "My name is Chaos, Creator of the Universe."  
Zeus answered as he bowed, "L-Lord Chaos."  
"Rise, please do not bow. I am sending you help in your upcoming war, I will send my best soldiers to assist you."  
Athena spoke now, "Thank you my lord, you're help is much appreciated."  
"You are very welcome Lady Athena. I will send my Commanders with my soldiers. They are very, very, _very _powerful, they can easily defeat all of you," There was gasps all around the room.  
"Ha! I bet they cannot beat me." Chad the idiot said.  
"Ah, son of Poseidon. You only fool yourself. Two of my Commanders, Stormstrike and Shadow could destroy all the Olympians, by themselves. But, my other Commander Alpha, he could easily defeat the Olympians and the Titans without breaking a sweat." Chaos stated. The room was shocked.  
"B-But they can't be that powerful can they?" Hades asked.  
"Yes they can, Alpha has even bested me in battle a few times. I only ask that you do not bother them. They hold grudges against most of you in this room. And Alpha, he has some uhm, anger issues. You would do well to not make him angry. They shall be staying at your camp, I have set up a cabin there. They shall be here any minute."

Shadow POV

We were waiting to make our entrance into Olympus so I figured I would spark up a conversation, because I am so awesome. "Hey guys, are you like happy to be going?" I asked.  
"Well, I would not say happy but I am _content _with it, it shall be interesting." Stormstrike answered.  
"I'm just not ready to forgive everyone." Alpha stated calmly.  
"You're right," Stormstrike said. "Who do you forgive?"  
"Everyone except Annabeth and Chad." Alpha started laughing. "I even forgive Poseidon, he just needed to spend some time with Chad, understandable."  
"Yeah, I only hate Trent still." I laughed.  
"Me too, well not Trent, Stephen." Stormstrike smiled.  
"Well we should go, while we are in good moods." I said. Then Alpha snapped his fingers and a black portal opened and we put up our magical hoods that allows no one to look into, they show eternal blackness, except for our mouths. And they only come down when we want to reveal ourselves. Then we stepped in the portal.

Carrie POV

We sat there waiting for the figures to step out of the portal. I have to admit, I was scared to meet these people. Then three figures stepped out, they were laughing as they stepped out. But their laugh was very _familiar. _The one on the left had a black cloak with a sky blue trim, the one in the middle had a back cloak with a sea-green trim, and the one on the right had a black cloak with a crimson red trim around it. These 3 boys/men I don't know looked or felt like they were familiar. They introduced themselves the sky blue one went first, "My name is Stormstrike, and I am a Commander of Chaos." Then the crimson red one next, "My name is Shadow, and I am also a Commander of Chaos." So the only one left was Alpha, he looked very powerful, he had an aura of power around of. "I am Alpha, defender of the Void along with Stormstrike and Chaos, we defend the Earth. I am also a Commander of Chaos." If they traveled around Earth, I wondered if they saw Nico, Percy, and Jason! But Thalia took the words right out of my mouth.  
"Have you guys come across 3 boys by the name of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo in your journeys?!" Alpha, Stormstrike, and Shadow looked like they perked up a bit, or maybe I am seeing things.  
"I am sorry daughter of Zeus, we have not." Stormstrike answered. Thalia smiled weakly and nodded.  
"Reveal yourselves!" Zeus said to the Commanders.  
Alpha laughed as he said, "Zeus, we only follow orders from Chaos and only Chaos, not you."  
"I order you to reveal yourselves in 3 days' time my boys. We must have the trust from the Olympians and the demigods." Chaos said.  
"Fine." They all said at the same time.  
"Chaos said that you hold grudges against us. Why?" Athena asked.  
They all laughed. "That is of the past Lady Athena, we hold no grudges against you, or any of the Olympians. Just with some of the demigods at the camp. You see we were demigods a long time ago." Stormstrike stated.  
"You are demigods? Who are your parents?" Annabeth asked. She's so annoying. No one likes her anymore. They blame her for Percy's disappearance.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, daughter of Athena. You will find out in 3 days." Alpha said, with a cold, chilling voice. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to go to our camp now to make sure the rest of our soldiers get settled in. May we be excused?" He addressed Zeus and Chaos, in a whole different voice. They nodded, then they disappeared. The meeting was over. I walked out with Thalia and Piper. Piper spoke up, "Don't they seem very familiar? Or is it just me?" she asked.  
"No Pipes it's not just you. I felt it too. What about you Car?" Thalia asked.  
"I totally agree. I can't wait to see who they are! They're so mysterious, reminds me of Nico."


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson Character or Heroes of Olympus Characters! Rick Riordan Does

* * *

Alpha POV

Camp Half-Blood. I do not want to be here, I am so mad that Chaos even sent us here. Like who would want to be around a bunch of people who betrayed them? I am going to be in the Chaos Cabin until I am told I have to leave the cabin. But Thalia. . . Oh my Chaos! She looked so good. Okay so _maybe _I will leave the cabin as long as I would get to see her. Maybe I should reveal myself to her before everyone else, this way she won't try to kill me in front of everyone else. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Stormstrike, Shadow, and I walked around camp looking for the Chaos Cabin, ignoring all the weird looks the campers were giving us. We found the cabin by the Big House, it was black with stars all on the outside, and it looked like home. We walked in and wow.

"Oh my Chaos! Look at this place!" Shadow yelled. We walked in and the cabin was perfect. It had a PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and a few flat screen TVs. The rooms were just like rooms back home.  
"Yeah, reminds me of back home. I'm going to my room. Get me when it's time for dinner or something." With that I went upstairs and into my room and just laid down on the bed. I heard Nico and Jason playing Call of Duty.

Thalia POV

After the Commander guys left to their cabin Carrie, Piper, and I walked to the arena. We kind of spend a lot of time there because we get mad that we haven't found Percy, Jason, and Nico yet. I took out my spear and starting hacking away on a dummy muttering to myself about how stupid kelp-for-brains is, I miss him _so_ much. But when I see him again I am going to make him wish he hadn't shown up again. I was interrupted by the sound of laughter. I hated that people were happy when I was either sad or angry all the time. I looked up and it was _her_ laughing with _him_. Annabeth and Chad. The two people who drove Percy out of camp, MY Percy! How dare they do that? We don't speak anymore unless we have to and that is only during the meetings on Olympus and the meetings for the Cabin Counselors, other than that I cannot stand to look at her.  
"Gods, I hate them!" I yelled to anyone who was listening.  
"Thals, calm down. No one likes her, Chad, Trent, or Stephen." Piper was trying to calm me down.  
"How can I be calm?! It's been 10 years Pipes! 10 YEARS! How can they just disappear for 10 years?" The last part came out as more of a sob and whisper. Carrie and Piper came over to me and hugged me but before I let any tears fall down I stopped myself. Thalia Grace does _not_ cry. Before they had a chance to respond the Conch horn sounded three times. We were being attacked. Chiron came trotting up to us and told us that we had to get the Commanders from the Chaos cabin. He told us there was about 300 monsters led by Hyperion, Atlas, and Krios. We gaped and ran over there.

Third POV

Thalia, Piper, Carrie ran to the Chaos cabin and banged on the door and yelled that they were being attacked. The door swung open and the three Commanders walked out gracefully towards the camp borders. They walked right up the front of the lines. They looked back at the campers and saw that the Olympians had flashed in. Trent, Chad, and Stephen looked scared out of their minds. '_Time to put on a show_' they thought. Within minutes, the 300 monsters were gone. 100 of them killed themselves, Alpha controlled the blood in their bodies and made them kill themselves. 100 of the monsters were sucked in a tornado that Stormstrike and when the tornado ended there was just a pile of dust. The last 100 monsters were just sucked into a hole in the ground that Shadow made. The campers and the Gods just stood there looking in awe and fear. Then the three Commanders walked up to the shocked Titans. Alpha walked in the middle with Stormstrike on his left and Shadow on his right. Atlas on the left, along with Hyperion in the middle and Krios on the right joined them. Then Alpha spoke in a cold voice that made some people shiver, "Go back to Gaia now or we won't have to kill you."  
Then Hyperion let out a good chuckle, "So you're Chaos' guys huh? Don't look like much. You may have destroyed a bunch of monsters but we are TITANS!"  
"I honestly could care less who you are. Just go back. Now." Shadow spoke in calm, cold voice.  
Atlas then bellowed, "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US DEMIGODS!"  
Stormstrike laughed, a good hearted laugh. "Oh come on Atlas you know that's not true. Besides how'd you get from the under the sky?" The campers were staring in shock at the Commanders, here they were up against Titans and they were pretty much laughing in their faces. Before they knew it Alpha attacked Hyperion, Stormstrike attacked Krios, and Shadow Atlas. The Commanders went blow-for-blow with the Titans and the Olympians were just thinking '_maybe they are really powerful_'. This went on for 20 minutes and then suddenly Alpha left Hyperion and ran to Shadow and then stabbed Atlas through his back and chanted something in some ancient language and then he disappeared. Shadow and Alpha ran over to Hyperion and Shadow stabbed him and chanted in an ancient language and he disappeared also. Then Stormstrike backed away as Alpha walked up to Krios. Alpha picked up his speed and ran up and jumped on him grabbing his neck on his way down and it ended with Alpha standing above Krios on the floor. Alpha picked him up by his neck and leaned into him and muttered something. Krios looked shocked, scared, and angry all at once. Alpha dropped him and then he ran. He walked up to Stormstrike and Shadow, they spoke a little then turned around to face the campers and Gods. What the campers and Gods didn't know was that Alpha told Krios 4 simple words, "Tell Gaia I've returned." Then he told Stormstrike and Shadow that they could tell one person who they were tonight. Then Chad decided to step up and yell at Alpha, "Why did you let him go?! Coward couldn't even do anything about a stupid Titan! YOU ARE WEAK!" The campers gasped. They started muttering things like '_Did he not just watch the whole fight_?' Alpha lost control and snapped.  
"ME?! COWARD?! I WAS FIGHTING WHILE YOU WERE JUST STANDIND THERE WATCHING! SCARED FOR YOUR LIFE!" The ground was starting to shake uncontrollably, the Gods looked towards Poseidon but he shook his head saying 'It's not me'. Then all of them looked towards Alpha who was fuming with rage and shaking himself. Stormstrike and Shadow tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. Alpha continued to yell, losing control of his temper more and more. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AS IF I DIDN'T JUST SAVE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW? AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I SENT HIM BACK TO GAIA SO SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S UP AGAINST! SCARE HER FOR A LITTLE BIT, SHE WON'T SEND ANY MORE ARMIES UNTIL SHE'S READY TO FIGHT HERSELF! THIS WAY WE WON'T BE TIRED BY THE MAJOR BATTLE! MAYBE IF YOU HAD HALF A BRAIN YOU WOULD'VE FIGURED THAT OUT!" Alpha was losing his control by the second and very soon everything would be destroyed. Stormstrike and Shadow then got an idea, a very stupid one but it needed to be done. Stormstrike yelled over to Thalia. "Thalia! You NEED to calm him down!" Thalia and everyone else looked shocked, like Hades she would go over there, which was like suicide. Shadow and Stormstrike walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. They whispered, "You are the only one who will be able to calm Percy down." As soon as she heard that tears sprang into her eyes. She ran over to Alpha and hugged him and started sobbing into his shoulder. The earthquake immediately stopped and slowly he started to hug her back. He released the hug and walked towards his cabin. She ran off after him. Everyone else turned on Stormstrike and Shadow and started asking a lot of questions. Stormstrike yelled, "One at a time!" Then Zeus asked, "What was that?!"  
Stormstrike sighed, "He lost his temper, last time he did that he blew up an entire planet." Everyone had their jaws dropped.  
"Why was Thalia only able to calm him down?" Carrie asked.  
Shadow answered, "We really don't know. We just kind of hoped it would worked. He talked about her earlier, so we just went with it," he lied.  
"You three are powerful." Poseidon said.  
"Alpha's the most powerful, me and Stormstrike are about equal." Shadow answered. The Gods didn't know what to say so they just flashed out. The campers were still in awe so they went back to their cabins talking about how powerful the Commanders are. Before Carrie and Piper left, they grabbed them and said, "Come with us we would like to show you something." Carrie and Piper looked nervous but if they were going to where Thalia was they were definitely going. Piper asked, "Are we going where Thalia is?" The boys nodded. She looked at Carrie and Carrie said, "Alright let's go."


End file.
